


Первопроходцы

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Бета —Riru
Kudos: 3





	Первопроходцы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Авитус отпустил пилота отдыхать и сам запросил швартовку к Нексусу. С полчаса пришлось подождать разрешения диспетчера— он вообще-то мог сесть без очереди, как Первопроходец, но ему по-прежнему было и горько, и неловко пользоваться правами этого статуса. С другой стороны, отрадно было видеть, как кипит вокруг жизнь: массивные транспортники, юркие челноки, элегантные патрульные корабли прибывали и отбывали, обменивались новостями и сплетнями в пилотском канале — словно на Цитадели в прежние времена.

Неслышно подошла и села в кресло навигатора Друза:

— Ты что-то смурной какой-то, командир. Ждешь-не дождешься встречи с Эддисон?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — и Авитус подумал, что у него есть еще одна причина не спешить стыковаться с Нексусом. — И еще кое-что… неважно.

— Вечером искать тебя в «Вихре»? Может, все же выберешься куда-нибудь помоднее? Составить тебе компанию, или…

— Или. 

Друза озадаченно свела надбровья. Сказать ей, что ли — она все-таки не только правая рука Авитуса, но и его лучший друг.

— Сегодня годовщина. Ну, с тех пор как я узнал.

— О, понятно, — и она вежливо замолчала, скорбно поджав мандибулы. Через приличествующее время она снова подала голос: — Раз такое дело, хочешь, мамочка возьмет Эддисон на себя?

— Да нет, спасибо, — ответил Авитус. — Как-нибудь справлюсь. — Дело предстояло хорошее: назначить к разморозке несколько сотен турианцев. И пусть его мрачный вид наводит на Эддисон страх — может, это позволит ему выбить побольше народу.

* * *

Конечно, одной Эддисон дело не ограничилось: директор Танн, против обыкновения, потребовал не отчета о расходах и доходах, а слезно просил провести для сотрудников Нексуса семинар о его системе учета. На выходе его поймал Кандрос и как турианец турианца убеждал поставить свой голос под его очередным перестраховочным протоколом безопасности — применить влияние Первопроходца на доброе дело.

Только к ночи Авитус наконец разгреб все вопросы неотложной срочности и направился — правильно — в «Вихрь». Заказал себе как обычно и уселся один за столик, задумчиво перекатывая виски в стакане. Дыра в его душе продолжала болеть, не слабее, чем тогда, в первый день, когда лихорадочная гонка, полная надежды, и тревоги, и молитв, оборвалась с последними словами Мейсена из терминала. Но теперь его не дергало каждый раз, когда СЭМ обращался к нему, и не накрывало отчаянием при взгляде на звездное небо. Печаль не исчезла, но отступила в сторону, оставляя достаточно места для того, чтобы жить, работать, чувствовать себя… да хоть как-то чувствовать. Он заказал еще виски.

Авитус уже не помнил, сколько он выпил, когда на горизонте нарисовался Первопроходец Райдер. 

— Привет, эээ… — начал было Авитус и замялся. Обращаться к нему «Первопроходец», когда ты сам носишь то же звание — как-то тупо, да они и не на военном фригате, чтобы общаться по чинам. «Райдер» тоже нехорошо — прежнего Первопроходца людей звали так же. Долг благодарности требовал использовать самое безопасное обращение.

* * *

Скотт отвалил от стойки, слегка пошатываясь — удерживаться на высоком барном табурете уже было несколько некомфортно, но уходить он еще не собирался. Вот, кстати, и почти свободный столик подвернулся.

Турианец, сидящий за ним, поднял мутные глаза и оказался Первопроходцем Риксом. Скотт всегда при виде него испытывал легкую неловкость — он сомневался, что кто-то еще из посторонних видел его в момент такого обнажения чувств, как тогда на развалинах «Натануса». Неловкость и удивление: ну никак не мог сверхэффективный Авитус Рикс — выживший и сколотивший боевой отряд на Хаварле, без корабля, без СЭМа и без контактов со своими; в результате лихорадочной деятельности собравший живыми три четверти турианцев в анабиозных капсулах; взявшийся за деятельность Первопроходца с места в карьер — не мог он быть тем же турианцем, что разваливался на части от горя и мямлил что-то о том, что он недостоин.

Между тем взгляд этого замечательного во всех отношениях турианца сфокусировался на коллеге.

— Привет… Скотт, — сказал он.

«А что, мы друг к другу по имени? — спросил себя Скотт. — Как друзья? Выходит, мы друзья? Круто!» — и с облегчением плюхнулся на стул напротив.

Разумеется, им было что обсудить из новостей и по работе. Но атмосфера и количество выпитого скорее располагали к неуместным в других обстоятельствах откровениям и к заверениям в глубоком взаимном уважении.

— ...Ты, наверно, тогда подумал: «Ну и обсосок», — говорил Рикс, приобняв Скотта за плечи.

— Да ты чо, нет, конечно! — горячо заверял Скотт, хотя примерно так он тогда и подумал. — И не зря я в тебя поверил, ты вон сколько чего успел.

— Делов-то, — качал головой Рикс. — Это все ерунда. Делай что должен, вот и все. Самое трудное знаешь что?

— Что? — Скотт старательно поднял бровь.

— А вот что. Когда кто-то обращается к тебе по званию, самое трудное…

— ...не оборачиваться, — закончил за него Скотт. Не давать сердцу выпрыгнуть от несбыточной надежды, что родной человек стоит у тебя за плечом. Можно привыкнуть быть старшим, отвечать не только за себя, за всех, но любить того, кто погиб, ты не перестанешь.

— Вот ты понимаешь, — заплетающимся языком сказал Рикс, а соткавшийся из дыма и лучей дискотечных лазеров, из СЭМА и воспоминаний, дух Мэйсена Барро вежливо кивнул такому же духу Алека Райдера. Вот они-то действительно понимали.

Понимали, что пройдут годы и оба: и Скотт и Авитус — привыкнут к своему титулу, врастут в него. Понимали, что путь им предстоит нелегкий, но славный.


End file.
